


Date With Killua-Kun

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Random - Freeform, date, gonkil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon had decided to take Killua out on a date to cheer the 'jealous' Killua caused by Gon accepted Palm's invitation  to a date , though its more because he leave him all by himself. </p>
<p>Having fun as they met with certain someone's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date With Killua-Kun

**Author's Note:**

> Just like most of my works , this is kinda sucks and crappy.  
> i just wrote this randomly cuz I love this pairing so much

Today , is the day where Gon will fulfilled his promise with a certain silver head. Well its not like Killua had asked him for this , he was the one who forced himself though. He had dressed in different clothing from his usual one. Well it was a date with his beloved after all. Not to mention the first one. Its not that Gon doesnt want to go out on a date with Killua. But they just dont have enough time alone despote their trainings and all.

-FlashBack- 

Night after Gon and Palm's date. 

"How did your date went ?" The silverette asked simply as he laid on the bed comfortably , eyes fixed on Gon who is sitting right beside him. "Hmm..well you see right Palm got angry and all because i told her that i cant gave her the t "Killua ime alone with me" the raven had explained.

"I see" a short , uninterested answer was give to him as the male had turned with his back facing Gon. ?" He called out "hm?" The former asassin mumbled. "Are you angry about something ?" As soon as the question was thrown , Killua sat straight up with a "haaah ?? Why should i , you stuupid" he said , though Gon could see a small pout on the man's lips.

He laughed "so Killua is jealous ?" He asked again. "No !" Killua quickly denied that makes Gon to laugh more. Upon hearing the laugh , Killua turned his head with a 'hmph !' And glomped himself on the bed. Back still facing the other male. "Ahh..sorry sorry ! I dont mean it like that" by the time Gon had said that , Killua had already started to sulk.

"The heck with 'it has to be Killua' and 'Killua should just stay together with me' while you left me and go on date with Palm" he sulked , remembering those lines Gon had spoken to him in the past. The black hair had watched him with an amused expression on his face. 'Killua is so adorable' is what he though. "I cant give my time to palm because i rather spend it together with Killua" he smiled , moving closer and slowly back hugged the male. 

"W-what are you doing" he mumbled lowly and closed his eyes. Didnt shook the other off or anything like that. "Stop sulking Killuaaa~" Gon called out as he looked at the man. "Thenn..what about we go to a date tommorow ?" The young boy had suggested and that instantly caught Killua's attention as he sat up.

"W-why should I go ?" He asked first. "Ehh ? You don't want to go with me?" Gon asked with the expression he usually made to make Killua grants his wishes , well more like demands. Not being able say no , he cleared his throat and closed his eyes "w-well if you insist" he said a light blush visible on his face. "Ahaha..then we'll go at 10 am , okay ?" He laughed and get off of Killua. 'A..date?' The word repeated themselves on Killua's head as he could felt his cheeks burning up.

"Uwaah..what is it , Killua ? You're deep red" Gon had speak as he slowly touched their foreheads together "fever ?" He asked. At the second their forehead touched , Killua froze in his place , stumbling backwards in panic and banged his head hard to the wall.

"Its huuurts !!!" he whimpered loudly as he touched the back of his head , rolling on the bed while Gon can only watched him doing so. "Now now , why dont we get some sleep now ?" The male suggested , looking over at Killua and stopped him from rolling with a hug. That completely caught the silver hair's guard off .

He immediately pushed Gon out of the bed and smacked him hard in the head. "Ow! That hurts ! What's that for , Kill-" as he tried to finish of his sentence , Killua had already curled up in the bed with the blanket wrapped over his body . Probably he had fallen asleep. Sighing with a smile , Gon slowly crawled up to the bed , laying beside the other man and fell asleep not too long after.

-End of Flashback-

Half an hour had passed as Gon waited downstairs for Killua. He had started to got impatient. Looking around for the other man but the room show no sign of the man. 'Did he hid his presence ?' Is what yhe raven had though. "Then..En" he said as the aura suddenly surrounded him. Searching for the other male. "Found you " he laughed and walked to the staircase .

Looking at Killua who had dressed a little mor nicely from usual. Well , Killua always looked nice anyway. "How long has you been here ?" Gon asked. "Fifteen minutes ago. Took you long enough" The silverette smirked. Though the faint blush is so visible that Gon could see it. He laughed "jaa , lets go for now" he said and offered his hand in a gentlemanly way.

The blush on Killua's face had went deeper as he looked away. "W-what are you doing , just hurry up" the male said , not taking the hand ,instead he rushed out of the house. "Thats mean , Killua" the other protested but quickly catched up to him and took his hand. "Got you" he said with a laugh and led them out the house. "Where do you wanna go ?" Gon asked.

"Huh ? Though you had planned it" Killua blinked "uhm ! I do..but only for the last one. I'll let Killua decide for the rest" he said with his usual smile. "Hmm..where do i want to go.." the silver haired man had said while he tapped on his chin with his finger. "So ?" Gon had asked him again after 10 minutes passed but the silver hair still in deep of his though.

"Gaaaahh !! I dont know ! You decide !" He said after another five minute. He was to nervous to think. "Alright then" Gon said as he give the male's hand a lighg squeeze before he led him somewhere "then lets go to the amusement park" he said as he started to run in a high speed. "W-wah-oi!" Killua growled but keeping up with him.

"Lets race , Killua!" The raven had said , grinning. "Huh ? Race ? Sure ! You're on !" Killua smirked in return . "Then , i'll let go of your hand , okay ?" The silverette nodded in response as he felt his hand was free from the grip. Keeping up his pace as he run along side with the man. 

The two of them keep running until they could see the entrance , grinning as they picked up they speed , running with all of their might to see who's faster. As they arrived in the entrance together , they panted and looked at each other with a grin. Saying , "goal ! I win ! " in the same time.

"No , i was faster !" Gon was the first to complain. The two of them keep arguing "then , lets get this over with janken !" Killua sighed , completely exhausted. "Yea ! Lets do it ! First come rock .. !" Gon started "jan .. ken.. pon.. !" The two of them said in the same time , after some times of draw , finally they had reached the end.

Killua , rock. Gon , scissor . "Aah ! I lose ! Damn it !" He groaned as he turned on Killua who is looking completely innocent. Blinking his eyes. "Now , for the punishment" Killua had said , smiling innocently. "Hai hai , what is it ?" Gon said as soon as he admitted defeat.

"You have to pay for my entrance's fee." Killua said with his index finger lifted up. His usual gesture when he's pointing something out or something like that. Gon blinked at the request as he nodded "if only that , sure ,its fine" he said , eye-ing the slanted-eyed boy , he smirked. "What is this. You're just broke , right , Killua?" He said with a light laugh.

Face deep red because he's been busted , he cleared his throat and looked away "n-not really ! And not just the entrance fee ! But anything i want to buy too !" He said again. "Liar" Gon said but laughed "i had planned to do that anyway." He said. "Now why dont we go?" The question sounded more like statement as he once again took Killua's hand and led him inside the amusement park with a big grin on his face. "W-what are you doing ? It's embarassing" Killua complained.

Gon grinned as he could see the embarassed look on Killua's face. "Killua really is so cute" he blurted out . Making the man to froze and went red even more. "I said to cut it out , idiot." The silver head said with a 'hmph' as he looked away. "Ehh why ? Killua is really cute though" the other argued. Feeling that fighting the other man would be useless ,Killua simply sighed.

"Oi , Gon" he called out and pointed at one of the ride. "Huh ?" The other ask and turned his head to where Killua is pointing. "Lets go there ! " the former asassin said with a big smile as he pulled Gon to where the coaster is. "Judging from the appearance , it's at least 45 meters. Can you handle it ? And it seems really fast !" Killua explained. Getting slightly jumpy and excited.

"Uh-huh ! Its no big deal , lets go ! Anyway Killua looks really happy !" He pointed out with a smile as the two of them get in the line. "W-wha.. shut it , stupid" the silverette said out of embarassment , showing no sign to let go of the male's hand. Gon had noticed but he just keep quite. Holding onto Killua actually felt nice anyway. Why should he complain then.

"Say Killua." He called "hm?" Killua simply hummed in response. Not even bothering to turn to him. "I was thinking.. can we walked at the rail ?" Gon asked. "Haah ? What are you thinking ? Do you want to die ?" The other said , his head turned almost instantly to him. "No , i just think that maybe its fun" he said again. "Why dont we try it , Killua ?" 

"What will we do if we fall ?" Killua groaned. "No worries. I'll make sure to protect Killua. So Killua didnt die." He grinned. "H-hahh ? Then you'll be the one who dies !" He pointed out. "Well..you're right." Gon had said again. "But still-" "no way , it wouldnt be funny if i die like this. I wouldnt mind dying in battle but this-" "just like i said ! I wouldnt ever let Killua die !" Gon cut him before he could even finished his sentence.

"Tch.. its useless to argue with you. Dont blame me if we got scolded." Killua said. Giving up as he sighed. "Let just hope we dont die" he mumbled quitely. "Geez ! Why cant you believe in me , Killua?" Gon frowned "ah , it was our turn , lets go!" Gon smiled and pulled Killua with him to the back seat.

"We'll start when it reach the highest point okay ?" The raven explained. Killua nodded an "okay" as he prepared himself. Both of them didnt put on the seatbelts , instead they warmed themselves up and before they know it they had arrived at the destinated highest point of the ride. "Dont get struck by the coaster okay , Killua !" Gon warned . "Right back at you" he responded.

Standing at the same time , "its quite long" Killua mumbled. "It would end in no time , ah and dont break the rails " it was Gon's final warning as the coaster had charged down from it high point . Jumping out from their seat , they easily stood on the thin but strong rail. "Ready..Go !" Gon started it and the two of them started to run.

After 30 seconds or so , there's already a lot of people watchibg the two of them below. But they didnt realize it because what they must do now is focus. Though its not like both of them scared of height. All they do is run . 3 minutes had passed and the ride's going to end soon. Both of them know that. 

Picking up their pace , "let's jump back , Killua !" Gon's vlice rang through his ear as he nodded. The two of them was now right behind the coaster before they jumped back to their seat . Acting like nothing just happened when the front passengers had looked at them. "Whoa Gon ! Look at that ! So many people!" Killua grinned as he looked down.

"Uwah... you're right !" Gon grinned to as he looked below. As soon as the ride had finished , both of them had been held and taken to somewhere. For half an hour ,they received an earful from the owner of the park or maybe just an usual employer because of their action.

Sighing in relief as the man let them go , Killua glared at the man who walked baside him . "See ?" He said simply . Gon look at him with a troubled smile and nodded "i got it , im sorry" he said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Are you hungry , Killua ?" He asked again.

'Trying to change the subject , huh ?' He said inside his mind but nodded. "Just a little" he said quitely. "Do you want to eat some crepes?" "Uhm sure , anything's fine by me." Killua shrugged simply. "Then wait there ,i'll come back soon enough." Gon smiled as he pointed at the nearest bench. "Okay" the boy nodded as he walked there.

"Ah what about the flavour ?" The raven managed to ask before the other boy had walked away. "You pick. Im fine with anything" "okay then ! Dont go anywhere !" He said before he went to the stall. Picking some chocolate-ice cream flavoured for Killua and a vanilla one for himself. Walking toward the bench where Killua should had been. But as he arrived ,he found no one.

"Eh..where did he go ?" He asked and looked around. "Maybe the restroom" trying to be as positive as he could , Gon sat down , waiting for Killua to come back. 10 minutes , 15 minutes had passed yet Killua hasnt return. Gon decided to wait for another 10 minutes before he search for Killua.

10 Minutes had passed and by the time Gon had stood up , he could hear someone approached him. "Killua !" He half shouted , worry totally visible on his face as he waved his hand. Looking at the approaching Killua ,he studied the male's figure. "You're hurt" he pointed out while he gave the crepes to him who accept it with a small 'thanks' . 

"Did you got into a fight ?" He asked bluntly , his hand moved to touch the bruised cheek as he sat down ,the other followed him and nodded . "Well yeah , something like that" he said with a faint blush. "With wh- ?" Gon asked again. "Uwah ! How do you know i like chocolate ?" Killua said completely avoiding the topic. "Well , Killua love chocolate balls..so i guess you'd like it" he answered. "Heh.." the other responded simply.

"Gon..lets go somewhere else" Killua said out of the blue. "Eh ? Why ? " Gon asked , confused . Killua simply stood up and pulled Gon with him. "You see.. when im going to the toilet.. i met-" he tried to explain but as he turned , he was cut off when he accidentaly bumped to someone.

"Oi , watch i-" and once again , he is cut off as he look up and froze almost immediately , the crepe he was holding on had falled to the ground . "Killua , are you o-" Gon too , while he tried to check on his partner , he looked up to the person , his gaze quickly turned into a glare. "Illumi !" He called out . That gained the person's attention as he looked down at the two young boys. "Ahh we meet again , Kill" the man said.

But it didnt registered to Killua's brain. He cant even think. 'Meet again ? Those that mean , the one Killua met is..' Gon quitely though inside his mind. He looked at Killua and shook him "Killua , get a hold of yourself !" He called out . After few minutes , it doesnt seem to work , he tried to shook him harder "Killua !" He half shouted.

And finally to his relief , the other jumps and turned to him. "Gon.." he called out unconciously . "You okay ?" He asked , earning a small nod from the silverette "then lets go" Gon said again . Completely ignoring the taller man. "Uh..huh" the other responded and followed behind when Gon had pulled him. At that point , Killua had asked to himself , why is he still afraid of his own brother even though he had already pulled the needle out from his head ?

Noticing Killua's discomfort , the back haired boy had tried to pull him as far as possible from Illumi before Gon stopped on his track when Killua had suddenly do so. "Whats wrong , Killua ?" He asked as he turned back. The scene of Illumi holding on Killua's wrist is what welcomed him . "L-let me go..!" A quite argue was made by Killua as he tried to wriggle free of the grip. In that instant , Gon had released Killua's another hand and grabbed tight on Illumi's which was holding onto Killua now.

"You hear him , let him go" the raven growled and by each passing second Illumi didnt let go , his grip had tightened to the point which could break Illumi's wrist. But he could careless about that. While the two of them hold a glaring contest -though honestly it just Gon who glared- , Killua just keep quite with his head hung down. "Kill.." another quite , emotionless voice called for him that make him jump.

But Killua didnt respond. He keep his eyes locked to the ground before finally his head snapped up as soon as he felt a cracking sound. He turned his head to now furious Gon and finally it come tk him. Gon had broken Illumi's hand . Killua took it as a chance and pulled his hand away.

And without a word , Gon had pulled him and walked at quite high speed , making them as far as he could from Illumi. As they reached a nearby park , Gon pulled Killua and set him down on the bench , kneeling down in front of him. "Are you okay , Killua ?" Was the first question that come out from his mouth.

Killua had panted softly as he nodded "im fine" he said . Gon sighed in relief as he sat beside him. "You met him at the toilet before ?" Killua nods. Deciding to shut up , Gon took a sit beside him and pulled the boy to his embrace. Flustered , the silver hair pushed the male away. "Cut it out.." he mumbled with a deep blush.

Upon seeing the blush , Gon break into a big smile. "That's more like Killua to be like that." Hearing that , Killua looked away . The blush on his cheek had worsened. "What's that.." he mumbled quitely. "M-more importantly lets go somewhere" Killua said. "Lets get something to eat !" Gon suggested "Killua dropped the crepe right ?"

"Uh huh..sorry 'bout that" Killua grinned sheepishly. 'It seemed like he had already recovered' Gon though to himself and smiled. "Ahaha ! Its not your fault. Then lets go !" He said and once again pulled Killua with him to a restaurant. 

Getting a sit for both of them , Killua smiled big . His cat-like eye scanned through the menu. Before he stopped. He looked up at Gon. "Remember , You pay" he warned "hai , hai" after hearing the respond , he nodded and called the waitress over. Ordering pasta ,parfait , some cakes , and tea he looked over to Gon and let the waitress took his orders .

As the two of them waited , they do nothing but stare at each other. Enjoying the comfortable silence. Though its rather awkward for Killua but he didnt complain. "What are you smiling for ?" He began to speak after awhile , breaking the silence as he looked at the all smiley Gon. "Mnh..nothing~!" Gon replied with a smile. Killua tilted his head curiously and frowned.

Soon enough , their order had arrived as both of them started to eat. Killua started by the pasta and as soon as he done , he continued with the parfait then cakes. Gon watched him with much amusement as he munched on the sandwiches. "Killua sure have a sweet-tooth huh" he commented while he keep watching him.

"Ah , i got that alot" he said with a small piece of cake inside his mouth. "Well you eat those chocoballs by yourself.." he commented with a small laugh. They keep eating and chatting until it was almost 6. They didnt realize that much time had passed until finally Gon stood up. "Lets go now , Killua !" 

"Huh ? Okay !" He said and stood up. Waiting for Gon to pay before they went outside. "Now follow me !" Gon said and once again led Killua with him. But this time instead they went to somewhere at the city , Gon had pulled his partner to a forest . "Its dark , so be careful , Killua !" He had warned "heh ! Who do you think am I ? This is no-whooaa !" Killua had accidentaly slipped over the slippery ground. But thanks to Gon who had caught him and prevent him from falling.

"You alright ,Killua ?" He asked with hint of worries. Killua nodded "i just let my guard down for awhile" he said. Try to sound though as usual. "Ahaha !" The male laughed and hold onto Killua's hand. Carefully he lead them to where he had brought Palm when they're on their date. But he didnt bother to bring any chair , instead he pulled Killua down to the grass filled ground with him.

"What is this ?" Killua asked. Carefully , he turned his head and studied the surrounding. "Ah ! This is..!" "Ehh ? Killua had ever went to here ?" The black haired male had said. Looking at the silverette with a pout. "Ah no..never" he said. 'Thats right..Gon didnt know i stalked him. Though i didnt see what they did here' he though inside his mind.

But truhtfully , Gon had known all along . He just keep quite about that. As the sky had turned darker , the fireflies had began to gather at the big trees , making it shine like a christmas tree. Killua blinked before his eyes slowly sparkled. "Its pretty" he commented simply but that was enough to make Gon smiled. "Right ?" 

Killua nodded "uwah !" He half squeaked as the other male had pulled him down to the grass before slowly pulled him again ,this time to the lap. "W-whats that for , idiot ?" He asked , completely embarassed . Though its not like he hate it. It was just too embarassing.

"You see , Killua " Gon began to speak. The tone Gon was using make him to looked up , forgetting his embarassment. "Hmm?" He hummed quitely. "Truthfully , i want you to be the first person to go here with me.." he started. Blinking several time , Killua nodded. Signaling him that he was listening and for him to continue.

"But , i've brought Palm here before..because , it would be rude if I dont prepare anything special..for that , I'm sorry , Killua " he apologized. Killua didnt know why the male had apologized for - no - to be exact ,he didnt know that Gon was actually worried about those thing.

Getting himself up from the other's lap , he sat up and looked at Gon with a frown. "What are you apologizing for ? Its not important is it ?" He asked. "It is important !" Gon argued "haaah ? In what point it is ? " Killua responded . "Hmm..i dont know ! But it is still important !" The answer had make Killua totally speechless as he stared at the male.

"Because you see ! Killua is the most important person for me !" He continued again. "W-Wha- cut it out !" Once again he had blushed. Killua himself wonder , how many time he had blushed because of this boy's action? He doesnt even know anymore. "W-well.. but you had did it.. there's no point fussing over it. And more importantly..you bring me here " Killua had spoken the last part very quitely.

But still being Gon , he could hear it and he gave Killua his big , honest smile before he launched himself to him. Hugging and straddled him that makes the silver hair to lose balance and fell over. Surprised by sudden movement Killua keep quite and let the boy to hug him before he finally hugged back.

"Killua ! I .. ! Really glad that i've ever meet you !" Gon said as he pulled apart , leaving a small distance between them. "H-hah?" Is what Killua had managed to say . He looked at Gon who was grinning stupidly and that unconciously brought a smile to his lips. "You've got it backwards , Idiot" Killua said , eyes avoiding the other's gaze as he opened his mouth again.

"I was..the one who's glad to meet you" he spoke. For some reason , those words gave Gon's stomach a tingly feelings as he hugged Killua tightly once again. "O-oi !" Killua called out . Gon didnt ignore him , he pulled back from the hug and flashed him a smile before he pressed their lips together.

Killua's eyes widened. Well its not like he didnt expect this but he's not ready. He couldnt even struggle let alone move. Keeping quite , he let the boy kissed him before finally he calmed himself down and kissed back. But unfortunately , the kiss had ended faster as Gon pulled away.

Sighing in disappointment , a visible pout planted on Killua's lips. "Killua ! For some reason , Killua's really honest today !" Gon said "hah ? Whats that supposed to mean ? Are you picking a fight with me ?" He argued and shot Gon a glare. But the later just laughed. "Ahaha ! Im not picking fight with anyone ! " he said lastly before once again he planted a sweet , long kiss on Killua's mouth. Innocent kiss with no tongue or any other thing involved. Just a simple press of lips.

"Killua "

"Hm?"

"I love you !"

"Uh-huh..me too , we'd better get going now "


End file.
